


Come back and Stay

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dentists, M/M, Multi, Other, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie is a seventeen year old boy,living with adoptive parents,Danny Adams and Scotty adams who are paramedics well Scotty is,Danny's a dentist.Brian May is a Twenty year old Dental assistant at Danny's clinic in Central London,when Freddie and Brian meet,things start happening,Freddie questions his sexuality.He asks his parents for advice.Freddie also anorexic with a feeding tube.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**_............................................. _ **

** _Backstory:Freddie is a seventeen year old boy,living with adoptive parents,Danny Adams and Scotty adams who are paramedics well Scotty is,Danny's a dentist.Brian May is a Twenty year old Dental assistant at Danny's clinic in Central London,when Freddie and Brian meet,things start happening,Freddie questions his sexuality.He asks his parents for advice.Freddie is also anorexic with a feeding tube._ **

**_................................. _ **

**_ Tuesday,8:30AM _ **

It's Tuesday Morning,Freddie had a dentist appointment for a check up.He was nervous,he's never liked going to the dentist,he hated the smell of dental water,the new chair smell as well.he had been hiding in his room for the past few hours."Amado!",Danny called,he is Spanish,he grew up in spain before moving to London,England where he met his husband,Scotty."Amado!",Danny shouts again"Coming Daddy",Freddie says,he walked downstairs,putting on his jacket,he got his trainers on too."Ready to go Amado?",Danny asked him,the Persian boy nods.

The two go out to the car,the persian boy got in next to his dad."Daddy,i'm nervous",the boy admitted."it's nothing to be scared of,just a normal check up",Danny told him to ease the poor boys nerves.After driving for Twenty minutes into central London,Danny parked in front of the Dental clinic,the two get out the car and walked into the clinic.Freddie was signed in and taken off to the back."have a seat",Danny said,the persian boy did as told.His dad sat on the stool and rolled over to him just as the dental assistant walked in,Brian May.This is the boy Freddie had been crushing on."Good Morning Freddie",Brian says,the persian boy nods."open wide",Danny says,Freddie does,he had a death grip on the chair,"Relax Freddie,it'll be over before you know it",Brian mumbled.

"he's right",Danny says,he was still cleaning Freddie's teeth who had a death grip on the chair still,he eased up after a few seconds of taking in what Brian had said.Danny finished and sat up the chair."don't think i won't know how much you don't brush",he says,that got his son to die of embarrassment,"look at that,he's blushing",Brian says."shut up",the persian thought to himself."Brian,it's your turn for your yearly check up,i do check every file of my patients",Danny says as Freddie had a shit eating grin on his face."I'll pass",The curly haired assistant says"Not happening,everyone has a fear of dentists,Freddie does,that's why,he has a death grip",Danny teased."again,i'll pass Danny",Brian says."Brian,don't you want to have clean teeth,no cavities and no fear of having to pull out teeth",Danny says,"Daddy,you're scaring him",Freddie spoke up from out of the blue.

"Quiet",Danny says.The persian nodded and went quiet."Brian,i'm not gonna say it again",Danny warns lowly."You don't have to listen to him,he's mean to me",Freddie says,"Freddie be quiet",his dad says."Danny,leave the kid alone",Brian says."you can go,you don't have to stay here",he then says to Freddie.The persian boy left the clinic,made his way home.He let himself in"how was it?",Scotty asked,"terrible as always papa",the persian says."Daddy,going at you again?",he asked,"unfortunately and started picking on his assistant",Freddie grinned"like always",Scotty says.Danny came home."hi darling",Scotty said,"hi",Danny says,kissing his husband,"Ew",comes a voice from the kitchen"ah Amado",Danny said,"Daddy",The persian says.

"you really need to stop picking on Brian,he's done nothing wrong",Freddie says."what do you know Freddie?",Danny says,"Danny!",Scotty says."leave our poor boy alone,he is your kid as well",Scotty says.Danny rolled his eyes at his husband,"papa,you know daddy is a prick",Freddie says,"Freddie,language",Scotty warned,"english",the persian grinned."haha very funny",Scotty says."i've got to rush off",he said."bye papa",Freddie says,getting a kiss to the cheek."bye honey",Danny says to him,kissing him.Scotty left for work.

The persian boy ran off to his room,he doesn't go to school.Freddie hates going to the dentist.he has regular check ups.

**_ The Next Morning  
_ _Wednesday,7:20AM_ **

"Amado,time to get up",Danny says,stroking the persian boys hair.He opened his eye"Morning",Danny says,"mm morning daddy",Freddie says.The persian gets dressed for the day ahead,brushing his teeth after as per his dads request."did you brush your teeth?",Danny asked,"yes Daddy",the persian says.Freddie was dressed in a shirt and jeans along with white converse trainers."Ready to go my little monkey",Danny says,"yea",Freddie says.With that,they left for the dental clinic.After arriving twenty minutes later,Danny signs in Freddie and takes him to the back."you know the drill",Danny says,the persian froze."Amado?",Danny said."Freddie",Brian piped up just then Freddie blacked out.

The minutes pass,Danny and Brian waited for Freddie to come around.He did,five minutes later,he was sat in the chair."Amado?",Danny says."daddy?what happened",Freddie asked"you blacked out",Brian says.Danny gave Freddie an aspirin to take,the persian boy took it,the tablet kicked in quickly,"open up",Danny says,the persian did as told,death grip on the chair."Relax Freddie,it'll be over before you know it",Brian says.That scared the persian boy more."Freddie,are you sure you brushed your teeth this morning?",the boys dad asked,"yes dad,i'm sure",Freddie said."Really?X Rays say different",Danny said.They took an X Ray of Freddie's teeth.

It didn't take long,"he's not going to want to hear this",Danny says."yea he wont",Brian says"dad?i is everything okay?",Freddie asked."well,X Rays say you lied,you have three cavities mister sweet tooth,i know about the sweets Freddie",Danny says."the sweets aren't mine",the persian says."Freddie,don't lie to me please",the boys dad says."are they yours?",he asked again"yes they are dad",Freddie finally answered truthfully.

Danny pulled out he needle with novacaine(numbs your mouth).The persian boy jumped out of the chair and ran to his dads office to hide."Freddie?It's Brian",the persian heard him say.Brian spotted Freddie hiding in the corner,"Freddie,come here please",Brian says,Freddie shook his head,"What's wrong?",Brian asked."scared of needles",The persian squeaked."come here",Brian says.Freddie does,hitting his head after."i'm not gonna hurt you Freddie",Brian reassures him."why didn't you say?",Brian asked."didn't think i had to,my dad knows i'm scared of needles",The persian mumbled.

Brian kisses the top of his head."come on,your dads waiting",Brian says,"No!",The persian refuses."he'll still use the needle either way",Freddie squeaked."what about this,i'll do it for you,no needles whatsoever",Brian promises.Freddie nodded,"come here then",Brian says.Freddie does,they hugged.Brian still had his own dental exam room."i promise i'll be gentle,i've seen what Danny does",Brian says.They go to Brian's exam room."have a seat",Brian said.Freddie did as told,Brian puts on his gloves and mask.he leaned back the chair,Brian was technically a dentist.

he puts the laughing gas mask over Freddie's nose."breathe it in,it wont do any harm,its laughing gas",Brian reassures.Freddie let Brian do his fillings instead of his dad.Its soon done ten minutes later."see?didn't hurt",Brian says"it didn't",Freddie says.Brian sits up the chair."thanks Brian",Freddie says,"its fine",Brian says,hugging the persian boy."now,lets get out of here before Danny notices we're gone",Brian says.The two went off to the cafe."thanks again Brian",ther persian says."Freddie,its fine,i've seen how uncomfortable you are in your dads exam room",Brian says"yea,he makes me uncomfortable",Freddie admitted."i don't like being in the same room as him,especially when he has needles around",the persian says.

"to be honest,i'd you be my dentist instead of Danny",Freddie says"Amado?",Scotty."papi!",Freddie says."hey Brian",Scotty says,"hey Scotty",the curly haired boy says."how did the appointment go",Scotty asked,Freddie sat next to Brian."good",Freddie says."he had three cavities",Brian says,"Freddie,i thought you didn't have a sweet tooth",Scotty says."maybe i do,maybe i don't ",Freddie said"who did the fillings",Scotty asked,"i did",Brian says."because Danny pulled out a needle knowing Freddie's fear of them,i did the fillings for him with the laughing gas",Brian says,"yea,i'd rather Brian be my dentist instead of daddy",Freddie said."Daddy's mean",Freddie pouts.

"Brian doesn't make it hurt,Daddy does!",the persian says."really",Scotty says,"mm,Brian's gentle,Daddy makes it hurt",Freddie says just as Danny came in."Freddie",Danny says,"hi daddy",Freddie says"Where were you?",danny asked him."with Brian,he did it for me,you make it hurt,Brian's gentle",Freddie says."is this true?",Danny asked,"yes it is Danny",Brian says."he prefers me as his dentist",Brian says."yea!Brian's gentle with me,he doesn't make it hurt",Freddie says,feeling Brian wrap an arm around him."i'll be doing his yearly check ups from now Danny",Brian says."how's that sound?",Brian says,"perfect",The persian says.

"alright,its settled,Brian'll do Freddie's yearly check ups from now on,Danny no more hurting our son please",Scotty says,"yes _dad_ ",Danny says."might as well recheck your teeth",Brian says to Freddie,who got up and ran.Brian ran after him.Freddie had taken to hiding again,he still hated the dentist.He was hiding in his dads office in the clinic,he was bored.He was on his phone,he came across a tinder profile.

** _...................._ **

Frederick:did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

Roger:who are you?

Frederick:Frederick Adams,but please do call me Freddie

Roger:Roger taylor

Frederick:i can see that,i'm the one who matched you

Roger:well then,you're very handsome for a 17 year old

Frederick:you're very cute for a 19 year old

Roger:lets meet up

Frederick:When?

Roger:today,where are you?

Frederick:The Adams Dental clinic,ask for me

_**................... ** _

"Freddie?!",the persian heard Brian call for him."crap",he squeaked,he hid under the desk."Freddie?come here please,i wont hurt you!",Brian calls.Freddie heard the front door to the clinic open.Freddie made a run for it,"Not so fast",Brian says."go on,you know what to do",he said.Freddie and Roger lock eyes.the grin comes onto their faces."hey Brian,i believe i saw a badger in the officer,poor thing's stuck",Freddie says,"No excuses",Brian says"i'm not lying",The persian says."hmm okay",Brian says,he went over to Danny's office,Roger and Freddie made a run for it."nice going",Roger says,"thank you Taylor",the persian says.

"my parents own this place",Freddie says,"mainly my dad,he's a dentist,my papa is a paramedic",Freddie says,"names?",Roger asked,"Danny adams and Scotty adams.Danny is the dentist,Scotty's the paramedic in the family",Freddie says,"i know Scotty,i've had run ins with him,i've been banned from the hospital",Roger snorted,"What did you do?",the persian giggles.

"i did a lot,got myself kicked out",the blonde says."Freddie!",Brian"Shit,my dads dental assistant",Freddie says."freeze!",Brian shouts,they do."Freddie,come here",Brian says,the persian does."come on,you've still got to have your check up",Brian says,"okay",Freddie says,"Roger,you coming?",Freddie asked"yeah sure",Roger says"Who's your dentist?",Brian asked,"Dr adams",Roger says"yeah,we don't trust him here",Brian said.

Freddie,brian and Roger go over to Brian's exam room."you know what to do",the curly haired boy says.The persian did as told and sat in the chair.Brian leaned the chair back,putting gloves and mask."open wide",Brian says.Freddie does."it's alright Freddie",Brian says."there we go,i'm done",Brian says,he sat up the chair"make sure you start brushing twice a day Freddie",Brian says"i will Dr May",Freddie says,"your turn Rog",Freddie says,"No thanks,i'll pass",Roger says,"go on Roger",Freddie encouraged."he's right you know,you haven't had a dental check up in a couple years",Brian says."fine",Roger gave in.

"go on Rog,Brian's gentle",Freddie says.Roger nervously sat in the chair,Brian leans it back,putting on fresh gloves and a fresh mask."open wide Roger",Brian says."Roger",the persian lowly warned.Roger does,Freddie puts his hand on Rogers."Brian's a gentle giant,he wouldn't hurt you,he did my fillings without pain",Freddie says."its just a normal check up",the persian reassures the 19 year old.

Roger does as told."i like you too Roger in fact i love you",Freddie says."you're all done",Brian says"i love you too Freddie",Roger says.


	2. Is it love?

**_ The next Morning  
_ **

**_ Thursday,9:10AM _ **

"Good Morning Honey bear",Scotty says,"Morning papi",Freddie yawns."where's Daddy?"he asked,"at work",Scotty says"okay",Freddie says,he was dressed in jeans,T shirt and trainers,"did you brush your teeth?",Scotty asked."yes papi",The persian giggles.Freddie left for his date with Roger."Guess who?",he says,putting his hands over Rogers eye,"i don't know,my little lover boy",Roger says."give me a kiss",Freddie says,they quickly kissed.They sit down and order drinks.

the two left the cafe and ran to the park but Freddie tripped and felt something crack or chip."ow",he said,"you okay?",Roger asked"don't think so",Freddie says,he spat blood from his mouth."bloody hell,chipped a tooth",he said."come on",Roger says,Freddie held a tissue to his mouth.They got to the dental clinic.Freddie went straight to brian's office,knocked on the door,"come in"Brian says.Freddie came in,pain in his eyes."what happened",Brian asked,"tripped",Freddie whimpered."havea seat,i'll see how much damage was done",Brian says,putting on gloves and a mask,he leans the chair back."open wide",he says.

Freddie did as told,"ow",he yelped."chipped tooth and cracked molar,back right",Brian says,he had his own dental assistant,Liam.Brian puts the laughing gas mask over Freddie's nose,"breathe it in",Brian tells him.Freddie was soon out like a light.

**_ 40 minutes later _ **

The procedure is soon done and finished.Freddie's all stitched up.Pain meds are given.the persian boy soon woke up."hey,how're you feeling?",Brian asked."shitty",Freddie mumbled.The hours pass,Freddie became more awake.Danny came into the room,"Freddie,do not come home tonight",he says,"why",Freddie asked."i know about your sweet tooth and porn books!",he says."fine",Freddie says,"stay with me",Brian says"gladly seeing as daddy hates me",Freddie does the pout.

Freddie got up."sit down Freddie",Brian says,"i'm fine,i can walk",he said,"prove it",Brian says,Freddie did but stumbled.Brian picked him up as freddie nuzzled his head into the crook of Brian's neck tiredly."you okay Freddie bear?",Brian asked,"Tired",the persian mumbled."come on then,i'll take you to mine for the night",Brian says"love you Brian,you're the best",Freddie mumbled.

**_ At Brians place _ **

"We're here",Brian says.Freddie had fallen asleep on him.Brian takes Freddie to the bedroom and lays him in bed,"night Freddie",Brian cooed,kissing the boys cheek.he puts the duvet on him as well.Brian went downstairs to get the pain medication for Freddie and a glass of water.

 ** _The next morning_**

"Good morning Freddie",Brian says,"Morning Brian,why am i here?",the persian boy asked."i brought you here,your dad kicked you out last night",Brian says."any pain",he asked,"some",Freddie says.Brian gave him the pain medication to take."did i say anything weird?",he asked"you said you love me",Brian says."i....Brian i do",Freddie admitted,looking at the floor,"i love you too Freddie",Brian says.Brian held his arms out..The persian boy goes into them.Brian wraps his arms around the boy,holding him."i don't mind if you stay here with me",Brian says"i like it here with you Brian,you treat me better than daddy does",Freddie says.

"Daddy hates me",the persian mumbled."your dad doesn't hate you",Brian says,"yes he does,he wont let me eat sweets!",the persian whined."well then,while you're with me you can have all the sweets you want",Brian says.The two go out to the cafe.Boys were staring at Freddie,he was staring at them"Freddie,don't look at other boys".Brian says."they're looking at me",Freddie says."doesn't give you a reason",Brian says."punish me then",Freddie teased,Brian tickled his side a little.Brian picked him up and carried him.

They got home.Brian took Freddie to the bedroom. Brian gets Freddie stripped and lays him on the bed."you're gonna call me sir",Brian says,Freddie nods."hands and knees,i'll be gentle,i promise",Brian says."B But Brian,i....",Freddie trailed off."Freddie",Brian says,"i'm virgin!",the persian boy blurts."Oh Freddie",Brian says,"don't cry,i'll be gentle with you",Brian promised him."promise Brian?",Freddie asked,"i promise",Brian says.

Brian sat between Freddie's legs and kisses him sweetly and gently."i'll be gentle",Brian says."do you think it was acceptable to look at other boys?",Brian asked"No sir",Freddie says."you're gonna ask me to cum,okay?",Brian says,"yes.....sir",Freddie says."good boy",Brian says,he lubed up two of his fingers and slowly stretched Freddie."shh,its okay",Brian says,he pressed on Freddie's good spot"Ah sir!",the boy moaned.Brian pulled out getting a whimper from the persian boy.Freddie saw Brian grab the restraints and a butt plug. 

"wrists against the headboard baby boy",Brian says softly,Freddie did as told to,Brian used the handcuffs to cuff him to the headboard then his ankles to the spreader bar."are you going to ask to cum?",Brian asked,"yes sir",Freddie says"good boy",Brian says.

Brian thumbs Freddie's cock tip."mm sir please",Freddie begged."i know what you want Freddie",Brian says,he played with Freddie's balls making him buck,Brian pushed him back down onto the mattress.

the younger yelped."you okay",Brian asked,"yea",Freddie says."Really",Brian asked"yes just please!",Freddie begged."who's the one in charge here",Brian asked,"you!You sir!",Freddie says,"That's right",Brian says,kissing Freddie's stomach,the boy was getting ticklish.he starts giggling.

Brian stops and presses a gentle kiss to his lovers lips."mm Sir please!Let me cum!",Freddie says,"soon baby",Brian says.he fingered Freddie,pressing on his prostate."mm sir please,it hurts!",Freddie says,he bucked as Brian pressed onto his prostate again."Sir please!",Freddie says."Freddie,stop asking or i wont let you at all",Brian says lightheartedly.

"yes sir",Freddie says as he clenched needing it.he saw Brian grab something,Freddie looked confused"what?",he said innocently"you look cute",Brian says,it made the younger blush."cock ring,wont allow you to cum as long as its on you",Brian says,Freddie nodded.Brian puts it on him,"fuck,that's cold",Freddie shivered."supposed to be",Brian says,pressing a gentle kiss to Freddie's chest.

Brian turned it on,its a vibrating one,"oh yes",Freddie moaned,bucking."that feel good huh"Brian asked,"mm,so good sir",Freddie says."it feels so so good",Freddie moaned as the vibrations turn higher."ah sir!",Freddie whimpered.

"does it feel good?",Brian asked"mm so good sir!so good!",Freddie moaned."can i cum please sir?",Freddie asked."No not yet",Brian says,"please sir!it hurts!",Freddie begged.Brian took off the cock ring as Freddie came unexpectedly.Freddie came down from his high,the rise and fall of his chest still slightly fast."Freddie,Freddie you with me",Brian says,"yea",Freddie says,Brian uncuffed his lovers wrists and ankles and just pushed them off the bed,he pulled the duvet over them once Freddie was dressed."you feeling okay?",Brian asked"perfect Brian,that.....that was amazing",Freddie says.they kiss,Brian wraps his arm around Freddie,they fell asleep for the rest of the day.

**_ The next morning,(year:1984)  
8:30AM _ **

"Freddie,baby boy,time to wake up",Brian says as his lover shifted in bed."baby boy,its time to wake up",Brian says again,Freddie was waking up."Good morning",he says."morning Bri",Freddie yawns,snuggling into the duvet more."time to get up Freddie",Brian says.Freddie got dressed into jeans and a T shirt.They had breakfast together.The two then went out to the diner."isn't that Paul Young?",Freddie says."i think it is",Brian says.Freddie knew the song.Everyone was dancing,Freddie and Brian soon got up and danced when Freddie noticed his parents and Roger walk in."so this is what it is Freddie?!",Roger says,"its not what it looks like!",Freddie says"i know what it looks like,you little cheat,filthy slut",Roger spat."Roger stop it",Freddie says,"shut up",Roger snarled,punching Freddie straight in the mouth.Freddie fell back,he touched his mouth."how dare you,filthy blonde get away from here",the persian boy snapped.

everyone was staring"Freddie,people are staring",Brian says,"let them",Freddie says."disgusting faggot,can't believe i fell for you",Roger says,"h...How dare you Roger!?that's just no,daddy,papa back me up",Freddie says,"no can do kiddo",Danny says,"shut up Danny",Freddie says.Freddie and Roger were so close to ripping at each other,they do,Freddie got punched in the mouth by Roger who went insane.Danny,Scotty and Brian had to pull Roger off Freddie and keep them separated."are you okay?",the voice asked.Paul young.Brian and Roger were shocked"paul Young",Paul says,"Frederick but please do call me Freddie",the persian says,sitting down,his face was busted.

Freddie went to the hospital to get fixed up.he got Paul's number and address.Brian took Freddie home,the persian boy went to the bedroom and shut the door,locking it,he called up Paul.

_**.............** _

Freddie:hey,its Freddie from the diner,Paul right?

P.Y(Paul Young):Yeah,i'm sorry about that

Freddie:Don't apologise,its my ex anyway,i never liked him

P.Y:How old are you?

Freddie:seventeen,almost eighteen

P.Y:I'd like you to sing with me tomorrow,at the diner

Freddie:No,i can't sing

P.Y:Lies,i've heard about you from many people.

Freddie:fine,tomorrow it is,does ten work?

P.Y:Sure,i'll pick you up.

** _............_ **

Freddie hung up."what the fuck",he thought to himself,he went downstairs,"okay now",Brian asked,"yea fine",the persian boys says,hiding his excitement."what are you hiding",Brian asked,"Nothing",Freddie says,running,Brian ran after him,the persian boy hid under the bed."oh where could my baby boy be?",Brian teased,he sat on Freddie's ankles and tickled his feet to his toes.he heard faint giggling,"found you!",Brian says,"B BRIAN HAAHHAHAHHAHANOHOHHAHAHAHAST STHAHAHP!",the persian boy laughs as his stomach is tickled.

"Honey!i'm home!",John's voice."you have a boyfriend Brian?!why didn't you tell me!",Freddie cried in anger."he's not my boyfriend!",Brian says,"Brian?",John says."Bullshit Brian",Freddie says,he wanted to leave."Brian?",John says,opening the bedroom door."Brian?Who is this",John asked,"i was just leaving,i'm Danny's son",Freddie says.Freddie left the house,he ran to the clinic,crying."Daddy?!",he called out,"Freddie",Danny says,"what happened",he asked,"B Brian,he has a fucking boyfriend and never told me",Freddie says,sniffling,Danny hugged him,kissing the top of his head.

"it's not fair daddy",the persian says."i know Amado",Danny says as Scotty came in."Freddie!please",he heard Brian says"leave Brian,you have a lover,you've hurt me Brian",Freddie says,Danny's arms around his son."I hate you Brian!",Freddie says.he got out of his dads arms.He walked away,upset.he went to the diner,got himself a chocolate shake and dinner.Bangers and mash(Sausages and Mash with Gravy).

He was on his phone and going through messages and photos."hello again",Paul"Hi",Freddie mumbled,he was eating well he had finished.he wasn't in the mood.Brian had a boyfriend,just then the diner door opens.Brian and John.Freddie finished his food.

**_ the next day,at the diner  
10:00AM _ **

Freddie and Paul met up at the diner.Everything was set,Brian and John walked in.the song starts playing,come back and Stay.The two start singing.

** _(PLAY SONG NOW)_ **

The morning comes and goes.Paul young and Freddie got along well.Freddie needed a rest,his throat was killing,he got a water and downed it.he was jealous of John and Brian."Freddie?",Paul says,the boy wasn't paying attention instead in his own little world.Freddie got up,walked to Brian and John,slapping the curly haired boy in the face hard enough for it to sting,"lying bastard",the persian boy spat.

"You do not touch my boyfriend",John says."who said?",Freddie snarled,"he had sex with me!",Freddie blurts."Freddie",Brian hissed,"is this true Brian",John asked"you bet it is",Freddie said."i never fucked him",Brian says,"you fucking did Brian,don't deny it",Freddie says,tears of anger pool in his eyes."you didn't even think to tell me",Freddie says."i can't believe i trusted you all these days Brian,i never want to see you!",Freddie says,he ran out the diner,he went to the park to be along,he walked along the lake side. 

He was upset.his mouth was sore.he kept rubbing at it.


	3. Cavity

**__ **

The hours passed,Freddie had to make his decision,dentist or not.he made himself go.Still rubbing his mouth on the sore side.He waited for Danny."Freddie?",Danny says"hi daddy",the persian says,"come on,might as well have a look",Danny says.Freddie sat in the chair,Danny leaned it back,"open wide squirt",Danny says,Freddie does,"Cavity",he said."how long Freddie,give me the truth",Danny says,"few days",he says.Danny used the laughing gas on his son"breathe it in",he says.

he got on with the filling"almost done",he says.Danny's soon done with the filling,he sat up the chair."all done kiddo",Danny says,"Dad,stop calling me that,i'm seventeen",Freddie says,"you call me daddy",Danny says."that's 'cause i have to!",Freddie retorted just as his dad pinned him down in the chair and tickled his sides."D dad no st stop!",The boy giggled as his sides were attacked.

Danny stopped the attack on his son."cheer up,or papa and i will do it ourselves",Danny says,giving his son a tickle under the chin making him squeal in ticklish giggles.Freddie got up,he left.he saw Brian and John kissing,that broke his heart more.he ran,he knew Brian and John would go after him."Freddie wait",he heard the quiet voice of Brian say."No",Freddie says,he ran to the bridge,he sat on the edge,feet dangling over it.he was upset.Life had gotten to him."Freddie",Brian says"leave me alone both of you",Freddie says."No",John says,"BOTH OF YOU FUCK OFF!",Freddie snapped.

"we're not leaving Freddie",Brian says,"go fuck your boyfriend Brian,he's more loveable than me",Freddie says,"don't say that",Brian said,"just did",Freddie snarled."i'm just a gay freak,faggot,horse boy",Freddie says quietly"would it help if both of us kiss you",John says,"No,fuck off leave me alone",Freddie says,he walked off,he wanted to get away.he was turning eighteen soon.

**_ September fifth _ **

Freddie lay in bed,upset,he didn't care that he was eighteen,"Morning bear",Scotty says.Freddie didn't listen,he sat on the sofa,going through photos and messages.He went to the diner,he had jeans,T shirt and trainers on.He walked there,he had his jacket on,he ordered a chocolate shake with marshmallows in it.He sat there,tears in his eyes.the photos brought back memories.he wiped his eyes,"its in the past,forget him",his thoughts told him.its his eighteenth birthday,he's alone with no lover to care for him.

he saw Brian and John walk in,he ignored them,he had been crying,he puts on his sunglasses."Freddie?",Brian says,"leave me alone",Freddie muttered,he wiped his eyes again"look at me,i want to see those puppy like brown eyes,the ones that'll give me the pout and puppy dog eyes",Brian says,"stop it",Freddie says"John,a little help,he wont crack",Brian says,"don't you dare!"Freddie says,the boy got up and ran,Brian and John went after him.Freddie was backing against a tree,Brian and John pin him against it,Brian starts to tickle the poor boys sides"st stop it!",Freddie giggles as John pinned him against the tree.

Brian keeps up tickling Freddie.John soon joins in,"st stop!",Freddie laughs,"tickle tickle",Brian teased him,tickling his armpits making the poor persian boy squeal with ticklish giggles and laughter.John and Brian tickle Freddie's sides and ribs making him giggle and laugh,they had him pinned."now cheer up Freddie,you know i hate it to see you sad",Brian says,"Sh shut up!",the boy says between giggles."What do you two want",Freddie asked getting his breath back,"you",John says,"No",Freddie says."alright then,we'll kidnap you",Brian says,"No,you wont,gotta catch me first",the eighteen year old says,running off.

"oh shit,he's gone back to mine",Brian says,they went back to brian's,Freddie was hiding in the bedroom."Freddie,come out come out wherever you are!",Brian calls out.Freddie was hiding under the bed,tucked away.

"Freddie,come out come out,i want to see those cute little eyes",Brian encouraged,they hear a squeak,"bedroom",John says."Freddie,darling",John says,the persian boy bites his lip to stay quiet."Brian,i've found him,under the bed",John says.Freddie backed off,he got stuck.Brian came in."oh fuck,he's stuck",Brian says,"shut up!",Freddie says,"get out then",John says.Freddie does,Brian and John pull him up."now then",Brian says."if only you two understood",The persian muttered."oh yea,its your eighteenth and you're all alone",Brian says,"your fault",Freddie said."don't get mouthy",John warned,"who are you?my dad",Freddie says,he ran out the house.

Brian and John chase after him."he's such a child",John says,"he'll be ours soon,he's a sub John,he submits easily if you give him rules,i already did that,he has to call us sir and he can't cum unless we say",Brian says,Freddie had slowed down panting.He sat on the floor,heavy breathing,fast rise and fall of Freddie's chest was not gonna slow anytime soon,he couldn't breathe,he has asthma as well.(A/N:Sorry,forgot to mention Freddie is asthmatic and doesn't have an inhaler on him).Brian and John ran to him,"Freddie",Brian says,the persian boy chucks his phone at Brian.

"h help",Freddie wheezed.

**_................. _ **

E.S(Emergency Services):999 what's your emergency?

Brian:My friend,is having an asthma attack

E.S:address

Brian:Adams dental clinic

_**............... ** _

"I've called an ambulance",Brian says,they got him to the dental clinic and sat in the waiting area.The ambulance arrives,Scotty got out.The stretcher is brought in,Freddie is put on the stretcher and into the back of ambulance,oxygen mask on him,heart monitor pads on his chest,Brian went with him.he held Freddie's hand.

After thirty minutes of driving,they pull into the ambulance bay and Freddie is taken off to Resus.Brian is told to wait.Freddie is given the adrenaline injection to open up his airways.A doctor came out,"Family of Mr Adams?",The doctor says,"is he okay?,",Brian asked,"yea,he's okay,little groggy though",he said.

Brian nodded and went to see him."hey",he says"Get out",the persian says."forgive me please",Brian says,"you know,i can't",Freddie says quietly.he sat up.Freddie was soon discharged."Freddie please",Brian says,"No",he said.

Freddie walked home."i love you Freddie",Brian says,"No,you don't",Freddie says,"yes i do Freddie,you made me happy",Brian says"oh fuck off",the boy says.Freddie coughs."you don't love me Brian",Freddie sas quietly."i do love you Freddie so much,you make me happy,complete my world",Brian says,"Stop it!You don't love me,you made it clear you don't",Freddie says,Brian walked to him."Freddie,listen to me,i love you so much Freddie,i always have",Brian says,"then why didn't you tell me about John?",Freddie then cries,tears streaming.

"i don't like john!",Brian says,"lies,i've seen you two kissing",Freddie says."Freddie please",Brian says."alright fine",Freddie said giving in."come here baby boy",Brian says.Freddie does.Brian's arms wrap around him,kissing the top of his head."i love you Freddie so much",Brian says."i....love you too",the persian boy mumbled.Brian and Freddie went to Brian's.

They get to Brian's,five minutes later.The two got out the car."come on baby boy",Brian says."yes daddy",slips out of Freddie's mouth by accident."what?",Brian says"sorry",Freddie says in embarrassment,"you are my baby boy",Brian says,kissing the top of his baby boy's head.

They go inside,Freddie's tired and feeling like crap."you feeling okay?",Brian asked,Freddie shook his head."what's wrong Freddie?talk to me",Brian says,"feel sick Bri",the boy mutters."go lay in my room,okay baby?",Brian says,Freddie nods tiredly again feeling like crap.the boy did as told.John came home."Where's Freddie?",he asked."in my room,he said he felt sick",Brian says.Brian heard Freddie moving about."back to bed Freddie",Brian reminds him."buuttttt!",the persian boy whined."No whining",John spoke up"you heard Brian,back to bed",John says,"fine",Freddie huffed.

As the hours pass,Brian felt the need to check on Freddie."baby boy?",Brian says," S' Open",came a mumbled reply."oh baby boy",he cooed."feel like crap",Freddie coughed,"i know",Brian says,kissing his forehead."are you gonna be me and Johns baby boy?",he asked,Freddie nodded before coughing again."good boy",Brian cooed."call me daddy and John dada,okay?",Brian says," 'kay",the persian mumbled.

**_ the next morning _ **

"Good Morning baby boy",Brian cooed softly to Freddie as he woke up."Feeling any better today?he asked."A little",Freddie yawned."come down and eat",Brian says,"No not hungry",the persian boys huffed."what was that baby boy?disobeying daddy are we?",Brian asked,"No daddy",Freddie said."you better not be",Brian warns,carrying Freddie downstairs.Freddie had his arms around his daddy's neck."Good Morning our little cutie",John cooed."Freddie",Brian says"mm",he grunted."Brian,check his temperature",John says"on it",Brian says.

"open up little one",John says softly.Freddie does."hmm just as i thought,bit of a low fever,i bet you want to go back to bed now don't you?",Brian asked,Freddie nodded tiredly."well that ain't gonna happen",John says,tickling Freddie's tummy a little,getting a sleepy giggle from him."isn't our little one hungry?",Brian asked,Freddie shook his head tiredly,giggling as Brian tickled his sides."well we were gonna give you waffles for breakfast seeing as your sick but you don't really want them",John says"i do!",Freddie says,coughing after,"really now?what do you say to us to get it",Brian asked"P'ease dada and daddy?!",Freddie asked,through his hoarse voice.

"good boy,eat up",John says,Brian sits Freddie at the table.he had the cutest paci.It has a bear on it,"baby boy,paci",Brian says,"nuh uh",Freddie says,crossing his arms."fine then,no waffles for you",John steps in.that really got Freddie to act up,he knew his rules.he walked off to his room which had a crib in it,play mat,play table,fluffy carpet and stuffies everywhere,cute blue wall paper with bears on it.

"he's cheeky",John giggles a little,"yea he is,he's our baby though,its cute when he's in little space",Brian says."he'll be like this for a while",John says."oh baby boy!",Brian called,he heard faint giggling and cooing from the bedroom."baby boy?",Brian says,he looks in the bedroom,Freddie had fallen asleep on the fluffy carpet,stuffie tucked into his chest,paci in his mouth,Brian picked him up and put him in the crib"night baby boy,dada and daddy love you",Brian cooed.he puts the blanket on his baby and turns on the nightlight,curtains shut.

"he's fallen asleep again",Brian says.

"he's a tired little boy",John says,"Yea",Brian agreed.As for little Freddie,he was tossing turning,crying silently.he was whimpering,he screamed,sitting up in a cold sweat,"baby boy?!",John says,"d dada",he heard crying,"shh shh,its okay dada's here",John cooed,picking up Freddie and rocking him,"shh,i'm here now",he cooed."Dada's here baby",John softly says,rubbing freddie's back."shh,its okay",he cooed softly.

Brian came into the room and took Freddie,holding him,Brian sat on the bed with Freddie in his lap,"did you have a bad dream?",he asked,the persian boy nods."awe",Brian says,he and John grinned,they start tickling Freddie's tummy to make him giggle,he does."D daddy!",Freddie squealed"does that tickle?",Brian says,pressing a kiss to his baby's tummy"D dahahddy!T that t tickles!",Freddie giggled as brian tickled his armpit,holding his arms above him,John tickled Freddie's tummy."D daddy,D dada!St stop!",the persian giggles.

"Coochie coochie coo",Brian says,blowing a raspberry on Freddie."tickle tickle tickle!",John says.Freddie got up and ran,paci in his mouth,bear in his arms,he ran around as Brian and John chase him around,hearing the cute laughter.Freddie had curled up on the sofa,blanket tightly around him."oh that wont stop us!",Brian says,pinning down Freddie and tickling under his knees,he squeals.

John tickles Freddie's feet softly and under his toes making him giggle and squirm,Brian straddled his hips and pinned his arms above him,"who's a ticklish boy",Brian teased,"i am!",Freddie giggles."yes you are",Brian says,tickling his tummy as Freddie tried to push him away,letting out adorable giggles.

"Tickle,tickle TICKLE!",John and Brian say,tickling Freddie's sides fast.The little one squealed hard and burst into giggles.

 ** _A week later_**

Freddie had gotten use to being a little for his daddy's."baby boy?its time to get up,you have a dentist appointment soon",he heard John say,he curled up under the crib with his blanket and paci."Freddie?if you don't come out,you'll get punished for not listening",John says.Freddie stayed quiet.Paci in his mouth."baby boy?",Brian says"he's hiding from us",John says."alright then,i guess he wants to be punished,he wont get his special breakfast today",Brian says,Freddie stayed quiet,he waited for them to leave them room,Brian and John stood outside the room,door closed,they hear movement."Freeze baby boy",Brian says,Freddie does and dropped to the floor acting innocent.

"don't do that Freddie,you know you're in big trouble",Brian says sternly"No daddy!",Freddie cries,sniffling."that's not gonna work,but when i get back from work,you're gonna be punished,so stay in here,give me the paci",Brian says"nuh uh,wan' paci",Freddie says,he kept a tight hold on his paci."Freddie,give me the paci",Brian says,"No!",he says"alright then,over my knee",Brian says.Freddie stumbled over to him,tight hold on his blanket."paci?",John says,he gave it to John with a pout,he got a kiss,he blushed deeply"blanky as well",Brian says,he puts it on the bed,"good boy",John says,"over my knee",Brian says,Freddie does,his daddy places a hand on his back the other comes down on his arse,"tell me why you're here",Brian says," 'cause,i didn't listen daddy",Freddie says,"that's right you didn't listen,did you",Brian says,"No daddy,i'm sorry",Freddie says.

"hairbrush",Brian says,"No daddy!That hurts!",Freddie cried,tears spilling down his cheeks,"hey,hey,look at me",Brian says,Freddie does,Brian wipes away the tears."its your punishment for not listening baby boy",Brian cooed.he brought the brush down on Freddie's arse hard and fast making him cry out in pain."D daddy!it hurts!",the persian boy sniffles."i know it hurts",Brian says,he puts the brush down and grabs the salve and gently rubs it on Freddie's sore bum making him whimper,Freddie was then picked up and cuddled.they gave him after care,big giant fluffy teddy bear nuzzling Freddie's ticklish tummy,making him giggle"awe",John cooed,Freddie grabbed the bear and cuddled it.

Brian made the bear,tickle Freddie more,he and John had Freddie laying on the bed,on his back as they tickle him softly."D daddy!That tickles!",he giggles cutely"i know it tickles baby,you're gonna get more tickles!",Brian says,tickling his baby's sides and tummy.That really made the persian boy squeal more and laugh.Brian and John soon stopped,Freddie grabbed the bear and stomped off to the play room,they hear the door shut,singing then comes.Freddie singing to himself while playing and colouring,he lay on his front on the fluffy carpet which tickles his toes he giggles.he had his paci and blanky.

"baby boy?Are you ready to go",Brian asked."but daddy!i no need check up!",said Freddie with a pout,that didn't stay as Brian had started tickling him with the bear.He imitated voices"Freddie,don't you wanna listen to your daddy!",the 'bear' Brian says.Freddie giggles more as the tickles got more ticklish."awe tickle tickle,my little ticklish boy",Brian coos as he tickles him.

"i no want a check up!",Freddie pouted."you're going,no arguments,Mister",Brian says,"Don't call me dat!",the little persian boy pouted.Brian picked him up as Freddie struggled to get away."stop it",Brian warned,"No!",Freddie says."John,do you wanna do the honors,he ain't listening",Brian says,"No!No punishment!",Freddie sniffled,"it hurts!",he says,he nurses on his paci."baby boy",Brian says,"No!punishment hurts!",Freddie sniffles,hiding under the table backing away from Brian.."come here and we'll talk",Brian says,Freddie nodded,holding onto his blanket.

Brian picked him up,he felt the boy snuggle into him."shh baby boy,its okay",Brian cooed"No spank it hurts",Freddie sniffled."i know it hurts,what about this?if you let me give you a check up,we'll give you all the love and attention you want",Brian says,kissing his cheek."okay?",Brian asked" 'Kay daddy",Freddie squeaks,Brian carries him into the home office.Freddie is then sat on the chair,John sat and held his hand."Open wide",Brian says.Freddie does"looking good,you better be brushing like i tell you to",Brian teased,he finished up the check up,sat up the chair."you were so good",Brian says,ruffling Freddie's hair.

The persian boy got up and ran to the living room wanting cuddles.Brian walked into the room."daddy cuddles!",the boy squealed.

"soon",Brian says,he got down on one knee."Freddie Adams,ever since we first met,i fell in love with you,i was scared to admit my feelings to you,will you do the honors of love and Marry Me?",Brian asked,"YES YES!A MILLION TIMES YES!",Freddie squealed,burying his head into Brian's neck,crying."Darling",Brian says,"I love you so much",Freddie says,Brian puts the ring on Freddie's finger,"I love you too",Brian says"whats going on here?",John asked,"Brian proposed to me!",Freddie squealed."Oh",John says,"John,i didn't forget you,i know you're asexual but promise to stay with us?",Brian asked,"yes",John says.

**this is the engagement ring:**

**This is Johns promise ring:**

"We need to tell my parents",Freddie says.

They went off to freddie's parents,Freddie was in a hoodie and jeans and trainers.


End file.
